


What we've become

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anonymous said: Can we get a Sam x Reader where he rescues her from a demon who has been torturing her and helps her get better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we've become

As the black smoke burst out of your open mouth, as you heard your own throat screaming though you weren’t, you began to regain consciousness and mobility over your own body.

It had been the worst couple of months of your life, they had felt like years and you had seen and done things you’d never even dreamed of.

Demons. Demons were real, and there was one inside you. And creatures, and angels. And then these guys, the two brothers that the demon had called Winchesters, the ones that were now reciting some kind of chant in Latin, the ones releasing you in your body again free from the mental chains that had held you tied in the back of your consciousness.

The pain in your knees and wrists as you hit the floor, the air in your lungs and the roughness of your throat felt sweet in comparison with the months of slavery, and tears began to roll down your cheeks.

“Hey, hey…” the tallest brother was right there in front of you, helping you up “Are you okay?”

You looked at him significantly but said nothing.

“Sorry, stupid question.” He said immediately. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean.”

“I know who you are…” you said weakly “I was awake… the whole time.”

“Oh.”

Sam glared at his brother with a guilty expression, and Dean shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

“Son of a bitch…” he murmured and turned around kicking a piece of broken furniture, remaining of the previous battle.

Your whole body ached, and as you coughed a bit of blood came out of your mouth.

“We… we’re really sorry, we…”

“You kicked that bastard’s butt; I’ve no quarrel with that. Thanks.” You managed to say, but before you knew it, everything was going dark and you got to hear Sam’s voice calling as you sank into the darkness.

\-------------

There was that beeping sound, like a compass, it matched something else… The clock? No, no there was no clock in the room. It was a pounding sound, the beeping and the pounding were I sync.

You opened your eyes to see what it was, and the dim light coming from the corridor up ahead reached you. You moved your head slowly and realized that the beeping sound was the machine you were plugged to, and the pounding was your own heart in your ears.

You tried to get more comfortable, but the serum in your arm wouldn’t let you move freely and a shot of pain crossed your whole arm up until your shoulder, making you squeal a little.

And that was the moment Sam realized you were awake. And you realized he was coming in and out of drowsiness in the armchair by your bed.

“Hey…” he said softly “Hey, can I help you?”

“I… I want to sit.”

“You should lay down for the moment, you uhm…” he fixed himself uncomfortably in his place “you’ve got a couple of broken ribs and a sprinkled ankle. Not to mention the concussions and cuts.”

Your eyes traveled through his repentant expression, and a weak smile appeared in your lips.

“Hey, I told you, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. We should’ve… _I_ should’ve…”

“Stop it, Sam. There was nothing more you could’ve done.” Your heart sank in your chest, that damn expression wouldn’t leave his face. “Hey, I’m alive. And thanks to you, okay?”

“Okay. But just for the sake of conversation.” He said, still his forehead furrowed.

“How long has it been?” You asked, eyeing the moon outside the window.

“Two days.”

“And you’re still here? How did the let you stay?”

“We… we said you’re our sister.”

You laughed a little. And an excruciating pain made you whimper and gasp for air, those damn ribs.

“It would be better if you didn’t do that.”

“I thought laughter helped you healing faster.” You mumbled, shutting your eyes and breathing slowly until the pain started to dim again.

“Not in these kind of situations.”

There was a silence that came upon you after that. He just sat there, looking at you. And you laid there, looking at the ceiling. It was funny that they had said they were your brothers. So far, they were the only family you’d ever get, and it was a fake one.

“I could do that.” You said so suddenly you surprised even yourself.

“Do what?”

“Be a sister. I think it would be fun. Is it fun?”

“I’ve never been a sister…” he said teasing you.

“You ass, you know what I mean.”

He looked at you with a weird look in his face, his head tilted a little bit, as if trying to decide the kind of answer you wanted or how much it would hurt you to talk about something like that.

“Why?” he asked finally.

“Why what?”

“Why you wanna know?”

“Because… I’d like to know what having a family feels like.” You closed your eyes. What was wrong with you? You didn’t talk about those things with strangers. You didn’t even talked about it with the couple of so called friends you thought you had.

“You don’t have any family?”

You shook your head and regretted it immediately. Your head felt heavy and the movement made you dizzy, so you closed your eyes again with a groan.

“I told you to stay still.” Sam said, walking towards you again and grabbing your hand in his.

“You told me to lay down.” You growled and he smiled.

“You stubborn…” he froze mid-sentence, and you looked at him with wide eyes.

“Say it!” you laughed “Say I’m a stubborn son of a bitch. Because I am.”

“I’d never…”

“I bet you say that to your brother.”

“You’re not my brother.”

“I could be your sister, you said so…”

“Well… I’m not so sure I want you as a sister…” he said with his eyes fixed on yours, making you blush. “I should let you get some rest now. I’ll be back in the morning.”

\----------------------

You woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. Flashes of the nightmare still coming to your eyes every time you closed them. You stayed awake the rest of the night, until the Winchesters came back.

You said nothing to them.

\----------------------

“There’s no need for this.” You said for the thousandth time, arms crossed over your chest.

“Will you just shut your mouth for ten minutes?” Dean spat at you from the driver’s seat, looking at you through the mirror. “We’ve heard you. And we don’t care about it. So shut it.”

“That’s nice, Dean, really nice.” Sam said reprovingly.

“What? We’ve had this conversation five times since we left the hospital half an hour ago. You’d think she’d already understand.”

“Do you mind _not_ talking about me as if I weren’t here?” you snapped.

“Yeah, I do!” he said, annoyed “’Cause you’re a pain in the ass!”

“Then why are you talking care of me?”

“Because that’s what we do! We take care of each other!” Dean shouted, and you felt the hairs in the back of your neck straighten as he murmured “You stubborn son of a bitch.”

You decided it was a good time to stop complaining and leaned back on the seat, looking out of the window.

You had spent two weeks at the hospital. It turned out you had hit your head in the fight a bit harder than everyone guessed, and they had you under observation. What amazed you, though, was that the brothers stayed.

You had thought they’d left once they saw you were alive and were gonna make it, but they insisted. They said they were worried and you needed company, and they wanted to make sure no demon was coming back for you. The nightmares became more regular as the time went by, but you still said nothing, they didn’t need to know.

Sam turned up to be sweet and soft, easy to talk to and always ready to help you up or get you anything you wanted. His sole presence made your heart beat faster and your cheeks blush, lighting a fire in your stomach. Dean was a lost case. Bad jokes, always swearing, interrupting, shouting and laughing and mocking you constantly. He would always have something to say about anything you thought, and it would always end up in an argument. Like now.

The sun was setting as you drove down the road, and you smiled a little, feeling a bit awkward and a bit at home.

Soon enough you were arriving at an old building, abandoned by the looks of it, and in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay, this is it.” Sam said opening your door and helping you out.

“Sam, I _can_ walk by myself, you know?”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry.” He gave you a tight smile and reached for the bags, leading you inside.

\---------------

It was the sound of screaming that woke you up at night, and it took you a couple of seconds to realize it was your own.

“Y/N?!” Sam slammed the door opened, holding a gun with both his hands.

“I’m okay! I’m… It was just a nightmare…”

He breathed in relief and put down the gun, but still looking at you with concern. He approached you and sat at the end of the bed.

“You wanna talk about it?”

The fear and pain came back to your mind, along with the flashes of screams and pain and black smoke, and it forced you close your eyes.

“No, no… I…” you shook your head trying to push the memories away, but the movement made you a little dizzy.

“Hey, okay, okay. It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it…” he took your face with his warm hands, staring straight into your eyes with those ever changing hazel of his, and there it was again the fire growing inside you. “Do you want to grab something to eat?”

“What?”

“I could use some food, come on.” He stood up and reached out a hand to you.

You looked at him a bit confused, but smiled and grabbed his hand, letting him walk you all the way to the kitchen.

“Do you want pancakes?” he said, opening the cupboard and grabbing a box, looking at it with his burrow frowned.

“You cook?” you asked, amused.

“Uhm, no. Not really. Dean does the cooking around here… I’m uh… I’m better at doing the groceries and calling for take out.” He laughed and blushed a bit, his eyes were sparkling and you couldn’t help but to join him with a chuckle.

“Let me do this.” You said, taking the box out of his hands and putting it back in the cupboard. “If we’re having pancakes, we’re doing it from scratch.”

You opened the fridge and took out eggs and milk, and started opening every door looking for flour, a bowl and a mixer; once you got everything, you started working and soon enough you had the mix all done and you were covered in with powder.

“Dean’s going to kill you.” Sam laughed, as you tried to wipe your hair.

“Hey, I’ll clean! I’m… I’m just messy for some things…”

“I can tell.” He smirked.

“Shut up, gimme a pan and some butter.”

Sam did as you told him, and just a few minutes later the smell of pancakes filled you, making you proud of yourself.

You ate, talking about things, laughing and having a good time, keeping your mind out of the nightmares and bad memories, and all you could do was be thankful of that man that had sacrificed his night of rest for you.

At some point, a silence fell upon you two, but a comfortable silence, one of those which you want to last forever, and when you look up again from your empty plate, you came across his gaze, again.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N” he said in a soft voice.

“I’m a mess, Sam…” you answered, blushing.

“You’re a beautiful mess.”

He stood up and walked to you, reaching out his hand again, and again you took it. And by the time you realized what was happening, his lips were already in yours, tasting sweet and sticky from the syrup, and hot.

The night went by in a blink, and dawn caught you in his bed, naked and curled up together. No more nightmares. Not that night at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's screams of agony at the sight of the messy kitchen woke them up.


End file.
